A portion of a captured image obtained by an imaging apparatus is displayed being overlapped by another image. For example, a print sealing machine is an image printing apparatus in which a user is imaged by the imaging apparatus, the obtained captured image is synthesized with a frame image prepared in advance, and the synthesized image is provided by printing the image on a sealing sheet and the like. Further, the print sealing machine is configured such that the user may edit arbitrary characters or figures (stamp images) on the captured image with an accompanying pen (a so-called scribbling function). The stamp images are drawn at a position where a touch pen comes into contact with a touch panel (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-141558).
Furthermore, an AR object that is model data of a three-dimensional object disposed in a three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to a real space is displayed so as to overlap the captured image that is imaged by the imaging apparatus. This technique is referred to as an augmented reality (AR) technique since information gathered by human perception (visual sense and the like) is augmented. The position of the AR object is set on the virtual space corresponding to the real space, a projection image of the AR object is generated based on a positional relationship between the imaging apparatus and the AR object, and the generated projection image is displayed to overlap the captured image. The position of the AR object in the virtual space is set in advance (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-092647).